mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daxus Inferno
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Welcome to the watercooler page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Welcome An Alternate 1921 Map Game I'm launching my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game'' on March the 10th (tomorrow), if I can fined 8 players. The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) According to Wikipedia, Panama got 'independence' from Colombia in November 3, 1903, but was a defacto American puppet state until it began to demand the Panama canal Zone back in the late 1960's. It got the PCZ back in 1979. I've listed it as a vessel to the USA, until 1979.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for joining the An Alternate 1921 Map Game. Lenin is planning some fun soon! The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I did the war Aolgarithum and it was Saudi 19.5, Emirate of Yemen 20.5. Well, better luck next time, the USSR is still struggling to beat Yakutia and the remnant FER. Note that Persia was badly affeated by South Turkmenistan in a unforseen outcome.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC)2013 (UTC) (RNG. RNG 1-5 No, 6-10 Yes). Yemen=7. A war weary Yemen finally dose agrees to union as per RNG.The River Nile-2 (talk) 14:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) '1940' If the France's or UK's player dose not come on this turn, then I have a small mod event that will shake some of Asia in 1940 1940.5 . Hint, hint. The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:A favor I justn got off a chat with him ten minutes ago. Im on skype with him now, i told him, and he fixed itDeliDog (talk) 15:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Almost (Under Construction 5).png I fixed the boundary of Almost (Under Construction 5).png with a non-unified Germany as per talk page and added the minor nations of Irillya and Macedon to the southern Balkans to irritate and challenge Greece. Many larger nations were tinted in.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Many nations shaded in and African alternate names added.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:47, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Finished finding the alternate nation names. I hope you like them.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The Almost game Now you have 5 other players I will join in. I wondered if it would reach 6. Now it has, I'm staying in it. Good Luck! The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I've just posted as the Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki. The River Nile-2 (talk) 17:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Brittanica attacked Vancouver because we are generally a francphobic race. Local (talk) The language of IFTB taught in schools in vancouver rather than french. Small (100 square km) colony given to IFTB. Why would they surrender? they are winning. I'm only fighting vancouver, If they meet my demands I will withdraw from the war. I don't see what I was offered, I'm partially colourblind Local (talk) When is the next turn? Local (talk) Yeah please, Thrace isn't playing its turn Local (talk) I just invaded France and got an algorithm score of 559, can you do the algoritm and see what I should get? Local (talk) The algorithm said that it* affected the morale, not the army score, can I change the post? Local (talk) *war for three years also, these are different troopsLocal (talk) How long until my military is back to 'Powerful' status? Local (talk) Also, can you make a bit on France in the Almost World page please Local (talk) Why can France land with no algorithm? Local (talk) When did France take Brittany, It was behind a wall of Forts. How is France winning? The French army in the mid1800s was a hunk of s*** Local (talk) Why is my economy lower, just wondering? Local (talk)